Two Worlds One Big Adventure
by kairi102
Summary: Description: After Allen is accused of betraying the Black Order Kairi is forced to protect him but in the process they are both brutally killed. But they were not gone for good as first expected instead they are transported to the world of Hunter x Hunter, where they join our favourite twelvies throughout the plot line. Also please no haters if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author note:_**

 ** _PLEASE READ. This is officially my first story I will be accepting constructive criticism, but please don't be too harsh also like it says in the description no haters if you don't like don't read. I own nothing except my OC Kairi thank you._**

A 12 year old Kairi Takahashi stood in front of a bloodied and beaten 17 year old Allen Walker arms out stretched in a protective manner, as she was the only barrier between him and the other exorcists that were ready to attack as soon as she made even the slightest movement.

"Why are you attacking Allen?!" Kairi yelled at them her question mainly being directed at Kanda and Lenalee.

"Kairi step away from Allen he is not what you think he is", Lenalee said fearfully

Kairi looked from Allen back to Lenalee confused, as she tried to figure out what had gotten into her new family.

"What are you going on about", Kairi asked anger and confusion lacing her words

Lenalee was about to answer but was rudely interrupted by Kanda

"You idiot his working for the Millenium Earl", Kanda angrily shouted as he drew his sword.

Kairi stared at them in disbelief, there was no way Allen would be working for that monster he hates the Earl Kairi angrily thought to herself.

"That's a lie and you all know it", Kairi shouted as she barley contained her fury

"I'm afraid it's not now move out of the way or you will be considered a traitor as well", Kanda coldly stated.

Kairi looked behind her and as soon as her violet eyes met Allen's kind and pain filled silver ones she knew what she had to do. She schooled her face wiping it of all emotion and turned her eyes back to Kanda.

"If you want to get to my dad you will have to kill me first", she said emotionlessly as she got into a fighting pose.

"NOO KAIRI!", shouted Allen

But his words went unnoticed as she whispered the words "innocents activate".


	2. Death of the Traitors

**_Author Note:_**

 ** _PLEASE READ. Hey guys welcome to another chapter and of cause THANK YOU! To everyone who followed, reviewed and favourited my story. As always I own nothing except for my OC Kairi also I will be updating whenever I can get a chance or whenever I have an awesome idea._**

"Innocents activate", Kairi whispered

Immediately a bright green light irrupted from the innocents in her chest and starting from her feet shiny black armour travelled up her legs purple appearing in between the joins, once it reached her waist a skirt that looked like it was made of black blades appeared along with two purple crystals in the centre. As the black armour continued up her body two more purple crystals appeared one underneath her breasts and one above, her arms were encased by deadly black blades and her head was covered by a black helmet with a purple tinted visor covering her face this was followed with a single purple crystal resting just above it. Her exorcist clothing that matched Lenalee's was pressed firmly against her body along with her waist length blood red hair. The whole transformation was over in a matter of seconds.

Kairi's glare pierced through her visor and landed on the exorcists that apposed her, then using her arm (Author Note: that is now being called a sword whenever she is in her armour) she cut a thick line into the floor.

"If you cross this line I will kill you but please don't make me do this", Kairi begged

But her begging met death ears as two buff looking exorcists activated their innocents and crossed the line to attack her.

"Wait stop you fools", yelled Kanda

But by the time the fools could realize their mistake they were already cut into pieces. The whole room went into a shocked silence as they watched the blood of their comrade's drip off Kairi's swords.

"Kairi", Allen whispered sadly

"I'm sorry but I've already lost a father and you're the closest thing I have left to one I can't lose you to, so daddy please forgive me", Kairi wept.

Kanda once again took up a fighting stance and attacked, Kairi with some difficulty managed to block his attack but he didn't stop there he attacked again and again. Kairi knew she had to do something if she just kept blocking she was going to lose and Kanda wasn't holding back so losing would definitely mean death. He jabbed at her, Kairi again blocked but this time she pushed against the blade in order to through Kanda off balance. He quickly recovered by only just in time to blocker her two slash attack, now with their swords locked they pushed for dominance. Both of them using all their strength to try and over whelm the other, that was when Allen noticed Leenalee sneaking up on Kairi from her left side. Allen tried to get up but was unable to as black spots danced in his vision. He had lost too much blood there was no way he would be able to help Kairi in his condition. He looked up at Kairi in desperation as Leenalee got into position to attack.

"Kairi too your left ", shouted Allen urgently

Kairi's eyes quickly flicked to her left but that was all Kanda needed, he took advantage at Kairi's loss of concentration and with all of his strength stabbed Kairi through the stomach.

Kairi looked at Kanda in shock as he pulled his sword from her stomach, she immediately fell to the ground and her armour evaporated leaving her lifeless body on the ground for all to see. Allen stared into her know lifeless violet eyes, 'no' he thought to himself as tears sprung from his eyes

"NOOO", screamed Allen as sobs racked his body.

Allen then dragged himself to her body ignoring his body's screams of protest as his mind struggled to comprehend what had just happened. The other exorcists merely watched as he held her body in his arms and cried. Kanda turned his attention to Allen and raised his sword

"May you meet again in another life, goodbye Shortstack", was all he said as he brought his sword down on Allen's head

And the traitors were sent into a never ending slumber to never again walk among the living or so they thought.


	3. Waking up X Whale Island X Gon

**_Author Note: Hi I'm finally back with another chapter and sorry for the long wait; as usual I own nothing except for Kairi so without further ado here is the next chapter :)_**

Kairi woke up with a start nearly whacking her head on a low hanging branch in the process. Letting out a small gasp of surprise; she stared at the branch for a minute or two allowing her vision to clear.

After her vision cleared she turned her attention away from the branch and took in her surroundings. From what she could tell she was in a clearing of some sort with a forest surrounding it. The clearing was filled with longish grass and all kinds of flowers she couldn't name. In short it was a beautiful and peaceful place full of colour and life.

Kairi herself was in the very centre of the clearing under a huge tree that made her feel like an ant in comparison. Kairi looked up at the huge tree in awe at how tall and lush it was. Then fear hit her like a ton of bricks. Was she here alone? Where was Allen? What is this place? How the hell did she get here?

Kairi began to look around frantically as these questions crossed her mind at such a pace it was making her dizzy. That is until she spotted something white lying in the grass a few feet away from where she was standing, taking a deep breath to calm herself she went to investigate. Slowly she made her way over to what now looked like a bunch of white hair. She quickened her pace and once she reached she felt like jumping with joy, because there lying in the grass was a sleeping Allen. Kairi gently held her chin as she then began to ponder a new problem

"How the hell am I going to wake him up" Kairi whispered to herself

"Oh I know" she smirked evilly

She knelt down and whispered in his ear instantly Allen woke up and looked around excitedly. But then looked disappointed when he saw no food, he looked up at Kairi confused

"Kairi where are we?" he asked

But only received a casual shrug in, response Allen could only stare with at her with a newly formed sweat drop which only added to his 'are you serious' expression.

"Well sitting here confused won't get us anywhere" Allen said as he stood up and walked over to Kairi

"Come on there has to be someone nearby" with that being said he gently took hold of Kairi's hand and walked in a random direction through the forest in the hopes of finding someone and answers.

After what felt like hours of walking the pair stumbled upon a huge sparkling lake where a boy in green appeared to be cooking something over a small fire in front of him. Looking over at Allen and realizing his cursed eye hadn't reacted to the boy. Kairi took a step closer causing a twig to snap which in turn immediately drew the boy's attention to them. Kairi who expected the spiky haired boy to run away at the sight of them was surprised to instead see the boy getting up and running towards them. Allen on the other hand put on a friendly smile as the boy approached. The boy now standing in front of them smiled the brightest smile Kairi had ever seen 'I wonder how someone can have such a innocent smile' Kairi quietly thought to herself.

"Hi my name's Gon" The boy now known as Gon said brightly

"Hello my name is Allen and this is Kairi" Allen responded

Knowing full well about Kairi's shyness around strangers and anyone else she doesn't deem 'safe'.

"Sorry to bother you but we seem to be lost do you have a map we could borrow?" Allen asked politely

"Sorry I don't have one with me but aunt Mito might have one follow me" Gon said brightly.

After quickly putting out the small fire he had been cooking over Gon lead Allen and Kairi through the forest talking all the way about his aunt Mito, while Kairi on the other hand stuck to Allen's side like glue. But also took the time to analyse Gon, the boy had gravity defying black hair that had a green tint in the sun, large innocent honey brown eyes and a small yet springy body build. His clothes consisted of long green boots that almost reached his knees, green shorts, a black tank top and a long sleeved green jacket with red running across the top of its collar and down the middle. Gon in Kairi's book was 'safe' but that doesn't mean this Aunt of his was. After walking a few miles they finally reached their destination. A two story house on top of a hill in the middle of nowhere. 'Now maybe we can get some answers' Allen thought to himself as he placed a protective arm around Kairi.

 ** _Author Note: There we go chapter three all done I know its short but I have had a huge case of writers block so I apologize if this chapter is pretty crappy. But a least I managed to get the word count up so please review as it would mean a great deal to me, thanks for reading :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

 _After walking a few miles they finally reached their destination. A two story house on top of a hill in the middle of nowhere. 'Now maybe we can get some answers' Allen thought to himself as he placed a protective arm around Kairi._

Kairi and Allen quietly followed Gon up to the front door of his home.

"Aunt Mito I'm home", Yelled Gon

As he threw open the door and walked in seemingly forgetting about Kairi and Allen.

"Um Gon", Allen sweat dropped, "You didn't forget about us did you?"

Gon turned to face Allen who was still standing in the door way with Kairi.

"Oh come in" Gon said as led the a few steps down the hallway and into the dining room

"Yep he totally forgot about us", Kairi deadpanned

"Wait here I'll go get Aunt Mito", Gon said while quickly leaving the room.

Now alone Kairi walked to the dining table and took some time to look around the room, making sure to note all of the exits, window and anything that could be used as a weapon in case of an emergency. 5 doors in various areas of the room, one large window to my left that leads directly outside, a smallish table with six chairs possible weapons, a large cabinet full glasses, plates and bowel perfect if I need to stun an enemy she thought.

"Kairi I know what you're thinking, stop it we are here for help not to cause trouble" Alan scolded

Kairi was about to argue when Gon re-entered the room with two women, one was elderly with her grey hair tied back in a ponytail, her face chubby and wrinkled yet kind, with a chubby belly to suit and her eyes seemed to be stuck in a permanent squint. The other women looked young possibly in her early thirty's, tall in term of height and had short orange hair. Unlike the elderly woman, she seemed to radiate sternness yet kindness as well. In short she confused Kairi.

For a minute everyone stared at each other in a somewhat awkward silence that is until Gon gave introductions and stated explaining Kairi's and Allen's situation. Throughout Gon's explanation Kairi remand quiet, her eye's fixed on the new arrivals watching for any signs of a possible attack. Once Gon had finished explaining Mito left the room without a word, before returning with a map Kairi's eyes following her the entire time.

"Thank you", said Allen as the map was placed in front of him

But to his shock and Kairi's dismay neither recognised any of the geography

"Well what do we do now dad?" Kairi ask Allen

"I have no idea", said Allen

"Is something wrong?" Asked Mito

"Yes I don't seem to recognise any of these places at all", Allen stated confused

"Well while don't you travel with Gon he is leaving for the Hunter Exam tomorrow", Mito said still a little worried to see Gon leave.

"Hunter Exam?" Kairi asked questionably much to Allen's relief that she was actually talking.

"The Hunter's Exam is a Test taken by powerful people who are usually searching for something whether it be criminals, power or treasure" replied the elderly women

Kairi nodded in understanding before casting a glance over to Allen, silently suggesting they take this exam.

Allen unsure about this looked to the elderly women and asked "what are the benefits to becoming a Hunter?"

"Well there are many benefits such as access to money, restricted area's as well as information", she replied.

After thinking it over for a minute Allen looked over to Gon "So we leave tomorrow?"

Gon nodded.

…TIME SKIP…

The next morning with some spare clothing and supplies from Mito the trio were ready to depart. It was a 20 minute walk to the boat but they made it on time, once they were aboard Kairi left Allen and Gon to investigate the ship and possible competition. Most of the men above deck she came a cross were not even worth taking a second glance at, so she went below deck hoping not to waste anymore of her time. But just like before all she saw were pathetic weaklings, that is until she spotted a certain blond, who funnily enough upon first gaze she almost mistaken for a flat chested girl. With her task in mind Kairi decided to go meet this interesting boy, 'know if I can just get over my shyness I will be fine' she thought to herself.

 ** _Author Note: Hi guys it's been ages I know but I have been so busy it's not funny, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and next chapter Kairi meet Kurapika how exiting. Please review, constructive criticism appreciated but no flames thanks._**


End file.
